


Christmas Time

by Ya_Boi_Nate



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, I don’t know what I’m doing at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Nate/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Nate
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Christmas Time

“Come along wife” The Doctor said in a cheery tone as she walked down the steps dressed in her usually horrendous outfit with a slight change, her shirt swapped out for a Christmas jumper. 

River looked at her wife shaking her head as she walked closer to the woman grabbing hold of her hand stopping her from skipping out of the door. 

Smiling the Doctor was taken aback for a moment as River connected their lips. 

The Doctor hummed happily as she kissed her back, before pulling away. 

“Let’s go, we don’t have all day” The blonde haired woman said after a second finally over the sudden shock. No matter how many times she kisses River it always feels like the first time. 

“Sweetie we have a time machine” River told her, the TARDIS humming under their feet. 

“...Fine one more” The Doctor told her standing on her tippy toe connecting her lips with River smiling into the kiss as River wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist. 

Once the two Time Ladies finally pulled away from each other the Doctor dragged River out of the TARDIS leading her across the snowy road toward the front door of Graham and Ryan house. 

Excited to be spending the Holiday with her ‘fam’ she knocked against the door repeatedly until River looked her hand in hers. 

River smiling knowing how important it was for her wife to spend time with her friends. Being thousands of years old really takes a toll on the Doctor when it comes to their friends, so spending Holliday and birthdays with them is always a thing the Doctor enjoys, happy memories for them to think back too. 

“Jesus Doc I heard ya’ the first time” Graham said, shaking his head as he opened the door, smiling at the couple as he let them inside. 

“Hey Doctor, River,” Ryan said with a smile sat on the couch tv remote in his hand. 

“Where is Yaz?” The Doctor asked knowing she saw the younger woman’s car outside of the house as they walked down. 

“Helping Graham in the kitchen” He answered, still scrolling through the channels. 

The Doctor thanked him before heading into the kitchen saying a quick hello to Yaz, before Graham kicked her out for eating the Custard creams from his cupboard, telling her it would fill her up before dinner was even served.

RSXTD RSXTD RSXTD

“How did you manage that Sweetie” River asked her wife as they all sat around the dining room table, telling the story of how they met the Doctor. 

“I didn’t know she was going to throw me out” The Doctor explained. 

“Fell out of the TARID and through the roof of the train we were on I almost had a heart attack” Graham told River. 

“Good job she did, there was an alien hunting humans” Yaz added. 

The group continued to talk as they ate, laughing and smiling as they told stories, 

That night the Doctor and River left, huge smiles on their faces as they returned to the TARDIS.


End file.
